A New Time
by NessaOfLouisiana
Summary: Ness lives his normal day until Lucas gives the good news about the new generation of smash that he has been DLC accepted for! Lucas is scared to hurt Ness now though for some reason... After training for smash with Ness he is saddened.
1. Chapter1 Onett

Chapter1. Onett

Ness bikes through Twoson like his normal everyday. He sees Paula, talks to her, goes back home, after talking to Jeff over the receiver Ness heads to say good night to Tracy, off to bed he goes.

"Ness honey, there is someone here for you." Ness hears his mom yell from downstairs.

"Who is it Mom? I don't want another adventure for another 3 months," it was just 2 months ago.

The adventure of a lifetime! Ness, Paula, Jeff, and Poo, the best of friends, all went on their magical PSI adventure in May they all came back after 3 months in July.

"Ness get out of your jamies and get down here, this boy looks like he's in a hurry and one of your other friends are here too."

Well that hit it. Ness rushed on his blue and yellow striped shirt, red and blue cap, and ran downstairs still putting on his shorts while running.

"Nessipoo! The barn is open!" Ness blushed,"MOM!" Ness looked at Poo who was slightly chuckling, he gave Poo a small glare. Ness then turned to the blonde boy standing next to Poo also giggling. "Oh sorry for being disrespectful Mr!" The boy sounded a little startled. "N-no I would laugh too, so who are you?" Ness said sincerely. "O-oh well I'm Lucas. I hear you have PSI powers like me and like Price Poo, you have teleportation powers. I have that same ability but just a bit more...well never mind me and my friend Princess Kumatora are wondering if you could help us learn. It will be very beneficial to destroy your neighbor faster." Lucas was kind of scared, or maybe just a little lost. "Sure but can we talk about that killing my neighbor thing again, I want in if you don't mind." Ness looked a little determined. "Well he killed my family I-I-I need some time outside. Kumatora t-take over." A pink haired girl about Poo's age walked through the door. "Look," she started,"I'm Kumatora and he is not talking straight or anywhere near what we actually want from you Ness." She glared at the front door behind her and crossed her arms, "Lucas is really sensitive when it comes to his family so sorry about him though. So onto what we need to actually need you for.""Mmk! If it's cool and fun I'm up for it."" You are not even going to ask about stuff like how do I know your name, or maybe where we came from?"

Ness shook his head.

"Well," she continued, "Poo has been hiding in your mailb-" Poo covered her mouth franticly. "Moving on Kumatora"

"Ok ok Poo", Ness was getting a little angry with all the interruptions.

"So we need to teach you and Lucas PK Starstorm so you can go into...drumroll please!"

Poo starts banging on our stone wall.

"You have been put into

SUPER SMASH BROTHERS!...

AGAIN!"


	2. Chapter2 Manliness

**Thanks for still reading guys! This is my first fanfic I have uploaded so see you have gotten this far it makes me happy! So thanks and I do hope you like it** !

Chapter2. Manliness

"W-wait is Lucas that guy in Brawl that didn't make it to the 4th?" Ness said in confusion.

"Yes, yes Lucas is indeed that one guy. We are training you both because Lucas has been set to DownLoadableContent." Kumatora said in disgust.

Ness went outside to see Lucas as his mom went upstairs and Poo and Kumatora looked through the window "secretly". Ness closed the door looking at Lucas who was sobbing on the ground muttering to himself and he was tying sunflowers together by the stems.

Ness looked at Lucas in his eyes and sat down next to him remembering Lucas well in Brawl.

Ness remembered protecting Lucas against Wario.

"H-hey Lucas I'm sorry about Pokey" " Who now?" "My neighbor the one that did things to you" " Ha! His name used to be Pokey? That is almost sad! Now he's called Porky Minch." Lucas started wiping away his tears and chuckled a little. Ness got happy seeing Lucas like this! "Great! Lucas wanna go back in there and start our practice or make these awesome flower crowns!" "Ha! Well I would do both if I could!" Lucas was completely joyful now!

"Well why not do both! We can finish these beautiful flower crowns and go back inside wearing them looking manly,"Ness exclaimed.

Lucas looked at Ness with wide eyes and hugged him. Ness took the shock and hugged Lucas back. Lucas kept his head leaning on Ness's shoulder and finished his two sunflower crowns and put one on Ness happily. "There you go Claus? Ngh...I-I'm sorry Ness. Just someone I know a-and you-" Ness stood up and took Lucas's crown from him and gently set it on Lucas's head with care and took Lucas's hand.

Lucas's turn to speak

Ness... He had just the determination, the build, even the feel of his hair. It was all exact to Claus. Yes, the dead, older, twin brother of me. Ness may be older than me by 2 years, and lives in a completely different country than me, and I think I was straight but something is as little off...

What now?

"T-thank you Ness"


	3. Chapter3 Tests

**I am over joyed that you have made it this far and trust me it gets much better when they actually start smashing. Thanks again and see you next chapter!**

Chapter3. Tests

"Ok," Lucas started,"Kumatora I want to start the training!" "What

Is that on both of your heads?"Kumatora was giggling in her words.

Poo walks up to Ness and takes him by the shoulders, " That is the most manly flower crown I have ever seen and where can I get one?" Ness looked at Lucas ecstatically and told Poo, "Well Lucas can make them perfectly even with little tulips between each sunflower" "Oh," Poo turned to Lucas," so Lucas made them?"

Lucas looked mortified," Yes I made them by hand of course"

"That's great!" Kumatora exclaimed taking Lucas's shoulders and shaking them, " That means you have passed one of the tests!" "What?!" Lucas was smiling from the shake and still looked confused," Oh! Are you doing tests on us to make sure we don't get kicked out the first 3 stocks?" "Well about how you are saying we... Ness is ready he just is here to teach you some extra things about your enemies. Well your new and old ones." Kumatora sounded a little upset to bring up that Ness seemed more ready than Lucas, but he was just fine! Lucas nodded and looked at Ness, " Well I believe that Ness is much stronger than me so I'm happy to be trained by someone who has made it all the way to the fourth game and isn't Mario."

Ness was embarrassed.

"So what kind of trial did I pass Kumatora?" Lucas was still confused.

Poo answered and interrupted Kumatora ," Well you made that crown yourself and that shows you have skill, so you have passed one of our ten tests!"

Lucas looked excited and absolutely joyful,"WOW! I never expected these things to be useful some day!"

Ness's turn to say things

This is great I can teach him about new characters like Little Mac and Robin! I hope he enjoys us as company cause we have until next July and we are taking all the time we need!

I hope he's REALLY feeling it! •-•

I had to say it, all I get "okey".

Is it a question?


	4. Chapter4 Sleeping in Memories

Chapter4. Sleeping with memories

"Guys... Why are you in my house at 2 in the morning. Why didn't you come earlier instead of midnight" " Oh yeah! Ness," Kumatora started, "we are from the Nowhere islands in Tazmily so we can't catch a random boat there and come back tomorrow, well no, later today so we-"

"Need a place to stay? And I'm guessing you too Poo?"

They all nodded. "(Sigh) Ok Lucas and Poo, you two are sleeping in my room. Kumatora, you can sleep on the couch there and I'll go grab a pillow and blanket for you"

Poo looked excited and said," I hoped this would happen! I came prepared!" Poo took off his karate outfit and his black belt only to find green pjs with another black belt on it. Kumatora did the same with her dress and her boots and she had a dark blue nightgown under," All royalty should come prepared!"

Lucas looked at them both, "Well then I have an alibi because I'm not royalty... So I guess I'm just wearing this to sleep, unless the royals came fully prepared?"

"No! We can't predict the future Lucas! Have I, no has this journey taught you nothing about me or having clothes?" "NO!" "Test 2 complete! Lashing out at someone who needs it, you need to know it for taunts." Kumatora was gleeful it was going by fast.

"Well Lucas I have pair of pj pants that are too small for me and no shirts but can you wear that shirt? It looks about as comfortable as mine!" Ness wanted to go to bed so he wanted to make sure his company was happy and there was nothing else to stress about in his sleep. "Sure! Thanks Ness!"

Ness pulled out the plaid black and purple pajama pants that were still in his closet after 2 years when he was the same width as Lucas.

Ness is a short boy and Lucas was average so they were 2 years apart but they stayed around the same height. The pants fit Lucas perfectly as they were too long for Ness at the age.

Ness and Lucas made the blanket bed on the floor as Poo was scrolling through the TV guide asking what each show was about. Once the bed was done Ness let Poo have his bed and Lucas and Ness got the one of blankets and pillows on the floor.

Ness knew Poo would kick in his sleep so they let him have his own bed but Lucas was embarrassed nonetheless. Lucas, Duster, Kumatora, and Boney all had there own beds any time they got somewhere to rest. Kumatora always got one bed and Lucas and Duster switched who got the second bed every night, Boney slept with anyone that was on the floor.

Lucas's input

Well this is one of most gayest things I have ever done, not that it's a bad thing. Look Lucas just think of this like Boney or when you were scared and slept in Claus's bed with him. Wait I used to hug both of them in my sleep! I know because Claus used to tell me that I sleep hug too often. And I do... What if I do that to Ness?

Wait, where is Ness? I walk outside carefully not to wake up Kuma or Poo. I look around and see the silhouette of something in front of a fiery red ball. I start walking up there and once I get there, I stop the black figure was not Ness...even worse


End file.
